1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ink for ink jet recording, and a recording method using the same.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a method of recording an image using a minute ink droplet discharged from a nozzle of an ink jet recording head, so-called an ink jet recording method, has been known. As the ink used in such an ink jet recording method, those in which a coloring material (pigment, dye, and the like) is dissolved or dispersed in a mixture of an organic solvent and water have been widely used.
For example, JP-A-2008-260926 discloses ink containing a wetting agent such as glycerine or ethylene glycol in order to prevent the clogging in the nozzle of the ink jet recording head. In addition, JP-A-2010-007054 discloses ink containing at least three types of organic solvents among water-insoluble alkanediol, water-soluble 1,2-alkanediol that may have a branched chain, and water soluble 1,3-alkanediol or alkylene glycol that may have a branched chain in order to obtain high-quality images.
However, alkylpolyols among the organic solvents such as wetting agents described above sometimes reduce storage stability of ink, decrease resilience (clogging resilience) if clogging in the nozzle of an ink jet recording head occurs, or reduce discharge stability (continuous printing stability) when continuously recording an image.